


but it’s already over

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Mpreg, Short One Shot, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was already a miracle that the baby survived the whole fight with Thanos. But he was selfish. He wanted Steve to survive, too.





	but it’s already over

**Author's Note:**

> a plot bunny i want to write, an au where tony and steve made up earlier, the preparation for the time travel is longer, natasha survived, and tony didn't do the snap but the whole thing went to shit anyway.
> 
> i want to make this longer, but honestly only had time for a short one while my mind is still racing.

The room was too quiet. Too quiet, it drove him mad and he wanted to run away—but he couldn’t. He couldn’t run, he couldn’t leave Steve alone, even when Steve wasn’t even really there. He looked at Steve mindlessly, as always wishing that the soldier would open his eyes again. He had been wishing for the same thing for the last 7 months. Steve never did—no one ever saw those blue eyes of him again. Tony missed them. He missed hearing Steve’s voice. He regretted the last 7 years they spent apart.

He sighed, pulling his chair closer to the bed, hand touching the swollen middle of Steve’s. The movement he felt under the skin made him smile—a bright spot in the darkness that had been clouding him for months. The only reason Steve was still breathing now, instead of buried six feet under.

“Hey, Kiddo,” he said, voice hoarse from lack of use, “Aren’t you bored there? Daddy’s bored.”

When the others weren’t there, the baby was the only one he could talk to. It was a miracle that the baby survived time travel, the fight with Thanos, and the power of six infinity stones. But he was selfish, he wanted Steve to survive, too. Braindead, they said. The only reason they kept his body alive was for the baby—because it still had a chance to survive. After the baby was born, they would take off his life support.

If it was up to Tony, he would never let them do it. But he didn’t have any rights over Steve’s life. Natasha did—because she was his closest friend, the one Steve trusted, and Tony was away, avoiding everything.

_(I am sorry, Tony, but Steve wouldn’t want to be kept alive like that.)_

“I can’t wait for you to be born,” he said, lips trembling, “But I don’t want you to be born too soon, too.”

Because that meant Steve would be gone. It was unfair. They had only made up recently—it was not enough. It did give him another child, but he wanted more. He wanted to create a family again. He would do it right, he swore he would do it right.

He touched Steve’s hand—the one with unblemished skin, no bandage covering it—and held it tight. It was cold. There was no response, it was limp as always.

“Can’t you wake up? Please?” he begged like he had done a thousand times before, “Please, we need you.”

He just needed a chance.

\---

Steve Rogers gave birth to a baby boy on July 5th, a baby with bright blue eyes and strong cries. He died officially three days later, when the Doctor took off his life support. He was surrounded by his loved ones.


End file.
